beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Storm Northern Cross 125SF
Storm Northern Cross 125SF is a beyblade owned by Gasur, the leader of Team Desert Blaze. Face Bolt: Northern Cross The Face Bolt depicts Cygnus, one of the 88 constellations in space. It's possible that the name of the face is Northern Cross, since it says that. The face bolt is light blue on the sticker, on a blue facebolt. Energy Ring: Northern Cross/Wolf *'Weight: 3.1 grams' The original release of Wolf is a brown, translucent plastic energy ring. The edges of the Clear Wheel consists of 4 wolf "heads,” one in each quarter of the clear wheel, representing the body form of a Wolf. It is sky blue in color. Fusion Wheel: Storm The Storm wheel has three wing like forms. This Wheel is a cheaper alternative for that of Quetzalcoatl, and is considered by many to be inferior to the Lightning Metal Wheel. It is also inferior to Vulcan. Storm does give some Smash Attack but is too light to give out a considerable attack. Its counterpart, Cyber, is actually better since its design was based on the original Pegasis Wheel, which is by far the second most effective wheel of all the Pegasis releases, until Wing Pegasis 90WF was released, now Wing being the most effective, Big Bang being the second most effective and now Cyber being third. Cyber too, however, is also outclassed by other Fusion Wheels. In a way, its upgraded version is Spiral. Spin Track: 125 *'Weight:' 1.1 grams The 125 Track is a midway between the 105 and the 145 Tracks. Utilised in mid-height stamina combos, it is more difficult to destablise compared to 145 height stamina combos. It has declined in popularity as the choice mid-height track due to the release of T125 and D125. Perofrmance Tip: Semi-Flat *'Weight:' 1 Gram SF is wider than Sharp but not as wide as any Flat Bottom. It produces a movement pattern that, while it is aggressive, is much slower than any Flat Bottom. The increased friction with the stadium floor due to the wider tip both increases its Defense and Stamina in comparison to a bottom similar to S or ES. However, it is in absolutely no competition with bottoms similar to WD for Stamina or RS for Defense. Semi-Flat is meant to be used in Balance type Beyblades, as it combines aspects of Attack, Defense, and Stamina. It has very little use, however, as it is slow. It can be used in the combo Flame Gasher/Cancer 100SF. Gallery f.png|Northern Cross V.S. Gravity Destroyer StormNorthernCross.jpg StormNorthernCrossLose1.jpg|Northern Cross Loses StormNorthernCrossLose2.jpg NorthernCross Japanese.png Northern cross.jpg Storm Northern Cross.jpg|Storm Northern Cross 125SF Trivia *Unlike other Beyblades, it is named after its face bolt instead of its Energy Ring. This is not the first time this has happened. **Because of this, it should be called Storm Wolf 125SF instead. Iy has happened with Crystal L Drago, which was a Storm Wolf, but with a L-Drago face bolt. *The Wolf Energy Ring is used with most generic beys. *This Bey is also one of the generic Beys which tips and tracks have been revealed. *This Bey was mentioned in the Beyblade: Metal Masters video game for the Nintendo DS. *Although Northern Cross seems like a constellation name, it actually isn't. There is a constellation named Crux (cross), but it is only visible from the Southern Hemisphere. Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Types Category:Cameo Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Team Desert Blaze Category:Unreleased Category:Unreleased Beyblades